This invention relates generally to a tracking guidewire, and in particular to an occlusion-penetrable guidewire having a lumen throughout its entire length into which a stylet can be inserted. Preferably the distal end portion of the guidewire is arcuate and has a diameter greater than that of the immediately proximal wire.
Vessel entry for treatment of certain untoward health conditions is a common practice. Such entry can include insertion into a blood vessel of a guidewire whose distal end is expected to reach a certain site within the body and have utility thereafter as required. Many times, however, a blood vessel may be completely or almost completely occluded, thereby rendering it substantially impossible to advance a guidewire there beyond to a designated site without first employing a separate procedure to remove the occlusion.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a guidewire having a lumen running its entire length and a distal end portion capable of penetrating a vascular occlusion. Another object of the present invention is to provide such a guidewire wherein the tip of the distal end portion is arcuate and the diameter of the distal end portion is greater than that of the immediately proximal wire. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a guidewire assembly wherein a stylet can be removably inserted into the length of the guidewire lumen to thereby enhance guidewire structure. These and other objects will become apparent throughout the description which now follows.